The present invention relates to a modular price indicator.
A type of price indicator currently available commercially, with reference in particular to the sector of luxury items or valuable goods, such as for example gold articles or timepieces, is formed by a longitudinal guiding metal support wherein flat alphanumerical segments can be slidingly inserted in series.
Such an indicator has some instability against tilting around its longitudinal axis and requires guiding supports with different length in order to allow composition of information with different length. Metal material which constitutes the indicator preferably made of brass, tends to oxidise and is easily scratched.
Segments are formed by shearing the metal, so that they must be finished with care for removal of shearing fin.
Finally, segment are flat and therefore difficult to handle.
Another kind of modular indicator currently available is constituted of plastic cubes which fixe each to the other along a longitudinal axis and which have an alphanumerical character pressed coplanarly or in a raised plane on the face of the cube to be shown.
The object of the present invention is that of providing a modular indicator which avoids the disadvantages suffered by indicators currently available commercially.
In particular one object of the present invention is that of providing a modular indicator easy to handle and which allows precise, practical, and rapid assembly.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing a modular indicator unexpensive.
These objects are achieved by a modular indicator in accordance with the present invention, comprising a plurality of units which can be fixed each to the following other along a defined longitudinal axis of composition for the indicator characterised in that each unit comprises an alphanumerical segment and a mount for a cantilevered support of the alphanumerical segment.
Units of modular indicator are of a plastic material which can be injected onto a mould and preferably subjected to gilding after moulding.
According to a first preferred embodiment of the invention alphanumerical segments are formed in one single part with the corresponding support mounts.
According to a second preferred embodiment of the invention alphanumerical segments are fixed to the corresponding support mounts.
Such a modular indicator has a good stability against tilting around its longitudinal axis.
Such a modular indicator made of gilded plastic material does not deteriorate in time and can be handled without risk to be damaged.
Information to be displayed is well distinguishable, the alphanumerical segments being supported in a raised plane in relation to the corresponding support mounts.
The units of the indicator are three-dimensionally shaped and can thus be handled with extreme easy.